The present invention generally relates to optics. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods that involve the use of moveable optical components for altering the propagation of signals through optical media.
The desire for increasing data-handling capacity of communication systems has resulted in a trend toward using optical communication systems. In a typical optical communication system, input electrical signals are provided to a driver that controls an optical source. Optical signals generated by the optical source then are routed through various optical transmission media, such as optical fibers. Ultimately, the optical signals are converted to output electrical signals for use at their intended destination.
Oftentimes, routing of optical signals includes converting the optical signals to electrical signals and then redirecting the electrical signals. For instance, electrical packet switches can be used to direct electrical signals corresponding to multiple inputs to selected switch outputs. The redirected electrical signals then are converted to optical signals for further propagation.
For various reasons, it is desirable to maintain optical signals propagated via an optical communications system in the optical domain. For example, converting the optical signals to electrical signals, and then back again, oftentimes results in signal losses and/or distortions. Unfortunately, it has proven difficult to develop optical components, such as optical switches, that can be used to manipulate optical signals in the optical domain. In particular, providing optical components that are compact, capable of high-speed data transmission and/or relatively low-loss has been difficult. Thus, it should be appreciated that there is a need for systems and methods that address the aforementioned and/or other perceived shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention generally relates to the use of moveable optical components for altering the propagation of optical signals through optical media. More specifically, the moveable optical components are associated with lattice sites of optical media and influence propagation characteristics of optical transmission paths formed in the optical media. In particular, by moving at least one of the optical components relative to the optical medium in which it is arranged, at least a first propagation characteristic of the optical medium can be altered.
An optical modulator in accordance with the present invention includes an optical medium that propagates optical signals. An array of lattice sites are arranged in the optical medium, with at least some of the lattice sites exhibiting refractive indexes that are different than the refractive index of the optical medium. At least a first of the lattice sites incorporates a first optical component that is moveable relative to the optical medium. By moving the first optical component relative to the optical medium, a propagation characteristic of the optical medium can be altered.
A method for modulating optical signals in accordance with the invention includes: providing an optical medium having an array of lattice sites, at least some of the lattice sites exhibiting refractive indexes that are different than the refractive index of the optical medium, a first of the lattice sites including a first optical component operative to influence propagation of optical signals propagating through the optical medium; and moving the first optical component relative to the optical medium to alter at least a first propagation characteristic of the optical medium.
Additionally, other devices, systems and methods of the present invention will be or may become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional devices, systems, methods, features, and/or advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.